


Enough!

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Marie's family for the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> My latest FFF submission ... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“You seriously need to calm down!” Chris shouted at me as I was changing my shirt for the 4th time.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I’m meeting her family in an hour!” I yelled back.

Thankfully, my “brother” and dear friend Chris Hemsworth was in town, because I was a wretched mess. I was also quite grateful that he wasn’t upset by my screaming at him.

“Mate, it’s ok to be nervous. But this,” he gestured, “is not helping your cause … at all.”

I sighed, frustrated. I’ve been to auditions, movie premieres, and I even met Prince William! And yet, here I am, ready to crumble.

“I know, but I just want them to like me. I don’t … I don’t want them to think any less of her because she’s with me,” I said quietly.

Chris stood up and wrapped his around my shoulder. “How could they NOT like you? You are exceptionally talented, you’ve won awards, you’re insanely smart, and if nothing else, her mom will find you devastatingly handsome!” Chris replied enthusiastically.

I grimaced. “Gee, thanks. That’s comforting.”

“Look Tom, you love her. And from the sound of it, she loves you too. If they don’t like you, they don’t like you. Not even YOU can please everyone!” Chris replied.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thanks. I’m sorry …”

Chris smiled. “There’s no need to apologize. You’d do the same for me. Besides, in all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you this worked up about meeting a girl’s family.”

I smiled as I thought of Marie. “She’s … she’s my soulmate.”

Chris grinned, nodding. “I’m going to go. Take a few minutes to relax and gather yourself before you leave. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes, ok?”

I agreed, and then Chris left.

I took his advice, and went into my office for a bit.

_He’s right. I need to relax. Marie loves me. That’s all that really matters …_

As I drove to Marie’s house, I thought about our conversation last week …

_“I need to tell you something, Tom,” she said shakily._

_“Angel? What’s wrong?” “_

_Um, well, my parents are coming to visit,” she said._

_"That’s wonderful! You haven’t seen them since you moved here!”_

_“_ _I know, but …” she paused._

_“But what?”_

_“I told my mom about you … about us,” she said, avoiding my eyes._

_“I know. Angel, what’s really the matter? You can tell me.”_

_She sighed. “My mom was really excited, as was my uncle, and my cousin and his wife when she told them. But my dad, and his sister, my aunt … they weren’t, especially when my dad discovered who you were.”_

_“And you’re concerned about how your dad will react when he meets me, and see us together?”_

_“Well,” she paused, taking my hand in both of hers. “My aunt and uncle, and cousin and his wife are also coming. So you’ll be meeting the whole crew.”_

_“Oh my sweet angel! Please don’t fret about it. Everything will be fine.”_

_“I thought I’d make us a nice homemade dinner. It’d be a more relaxed environment in which to … face the enemy,” she replied, smirking._

_“I meant what I said – it will be ok.”_

_Marie smiled at me and kissed me. “I love you so much!”_

I parked in front of Marie’s house. I carefully picked up the big bouquet of flowers, took a deep breath, and got out of the Jag.

I was nearly at the door when it was flung open, but not by my beloved angel.

“Tom!” the woman squealed as she reached for my hand. “I’m Ann, Marie’s mom. It’s so nice to finally to meet you. I’ve heard quite a lot about you,” she said, winking.

I could feel myself blushing, and tried to relax. “The pleasure is all mine. Marie talks about you often.”

Ann smiled, and led me into the house.

I walked into the kitchen, grinning as I saw my beautiful angel.

“Tom!” she said happily as she walked to greet me. “The flowers are exquisite! Thank you!”

I kissed her gently on the cheek, and then introduced myself to her aunt, Jean, and her cousin’s wife, Amy.

Marie then took my hand, and led me into the living room, where the men were watching TV.

Her cousin saw me 1st and immediately stood up. “You must be Tom,” he said, extending his hand. “I’m Marie’s cousin, Jack. This is my dad, Todd, and Marie’s father, Jerome.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” I replied, shaking everyone’s hands. Her uncle and cousin started speaking with me at once, but Marie’s dad just kept looking at me. He was silently sizing me up, ascertaining whether or not I was worthy of his daughter.

Dinner was ready about 15 minutes later. As we walked into the dining room, I couldn’t help but smile. Marie had set the table so beautifully, just like for my birthday.

She entered, just then, and I went over to help her. As always, she declined my help, and showed everyone where we were all sitting.

Marie had prepared a fabulous meal for us: lasagna with homemade noodles, homemade bread, a salad, meat with her homemade sauce, a peach pie, cookies, and the delectable pudding filled cake that she made for my birthday.

Our dinner conversation was what I had expected it to be – how we met, my career, what we like to do.

Her father, however, said remained wordless. He just kept watching us. I could tell it was bothering Marie.

When she got up to get dessert, I followed her into the kitchen. I found her leaning against the counter, head down, taking some deep breaths.

“Marie,” I said gently.

As she turned around, her eyes were glistening. My heart ached for her. My angel always put up a good front, but I knew her so well.

I pulled her into my arms and held her for a few moments. She sighed, and started getting the desserts ready.

“Marie, please,” I pleaded softly.

She stopped, and caressed my cheek. “I’ll be ok.”

I kissed her tenderly, and helped her.

Her mum was beaming with pride as we returned, and not because of Marie’s amazing cooking skills. She seemed genuinely happy that we were together.

Her cousin, his wife, and her uncle were all very friendly, and even her aunt seemed to be warming up to me.

After dinner, we retired to the living room, where we continued to talk and watch TV. I was sitting next to Marie, who looked most uncomfortable.

Finally, Jerome spoke. “So I’m told that you love my daughter.”

I felt Marie tense right up. I took her hand in mine, smiled at her, and replied, “Yes, I do. She is my soulmate.”

His expression didn’t falter as he continued. “You are an actor. What kind of life is that for her?”

Marie gripped my hand tightly, and I noticed the worry on her mum’s face.

“With all due respect, sir, we are figuring it out as we go along. I won’t disagree that it’s very difficult, on both of us. But we love each other, and we’re committed to making it work,” I answered calmly.

The tension in the room was growing exponentially with each of Jerome’s questions. Ann tried to say something, but her husband’s look quickly silenced her.

Finally, Marie couldn’t take any more.

“Enough!” she yelled. “You CANNOT come into my home and treat Tom like this!”

Jerome started to speak but Marie stopped him.

“I’m NOT finished. Tom is not just an actor. He has a degree from Cambridge University, he speaks French, he loves the arts, and he very involved with a number of worthwhile charities. He is a good man with kind heart, and … and he loves me. And honestly, I don’t care if you don’t approve. Because I love him,” Marie said emphatically.

I couldn’t help the smile that had formed on my lips. I was so proud of my beloved angel, and a bit shocked. I knew she felt this way, but I didn’t expect her to state it so forcefully, especially to her father.

Marie had started to retreat to the kitchen when Jerome stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled into a hug. When he broke their embrace, he had tears in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he said, “That’s what I was waiting for!”

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Marie’s waist. She looked at me, confused, and then asked her father, “What are you talking about?”

He smiled at us, returned to his chair, and motioned for us to sit before continuing.

“When Ann told me about you, I did some research. For the most part, I was pleased by what I learned. This whole ‘army of fan girls’ is a somewhat worrisome, but otherwise I saw nothing that alarmed me. I asked my daughter if we’d be meeting you when we came, and I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Ann had already told me that Marie was in love with you, and knowing my girl, she wouldn’t enter into something like this lightly. I merely wanted to make sure.”

Marie was still rendered speechless by her confusion, so I inquired further. Jerome chuckled a bit.

“On the few occasions that we’ve met one Marie’s … boyfriends … I’ve behaved the same way. She, however, merely sat there, letting me interrogate them, not defending them or their ‘relationship’ at all. That’s how I knew she didn’t really love them. Obviously, YOU are different.”

I sighed, wholly relieved by his confession. “Sir, I can assure, I do indeed love Marie. And I would never, knowingly, do anything to hurt her,” I replied, kissing her hand, and feeling her relax in my arms.

Jerome smiled at us, seemingly pleased by the outcome.

“You’ll have to forgive my brother,” Jean said, “He tends to get a carried away some times.”

Jack laughed, and nodded in agreement. “We only want Marie to be happy. And I must say the only word that comes to mind to describe what I see is bliss.”

Marie smiled and went to hug her cousin.

Amy also embraced her, and added, “I knew the moment I saw you with her in the kitchen that you truly cared about her.”

Todd spoke next. “Marie is like a daughter to us. And you, my boy, have captured her heart. I daresay that she stolen yours as well,” he said, grinning.

I blushed again, saying, “That she most certainly has. And I will be eternally grateful that she chose me.”

I glanced over at Ann to see her crying. “Ann! Please don’t cry!”

Marie’s mum shook her head, and answered, “These are joyful tears. My heart is so glad to see how much you love each other!”

Jerome then stood, and said, “Well. Now that we’ve settled everything, I think it’s time we say goodnight. I’ll call the hotel and have them send our van.”

Shortly before their transportation arrived, Jerome motioned for me to join him in Marie’s study.

“Take care of her. Treat her well. Love her. Otherwise, you will incur my wrath,” Jerome said quietly.

I nodded, and replied, “I love her with all of my heart and soul.”

Jerome also nodded, and we returned to the living room. Marie cast me a questioning glance, but I was unable to answer as the van arrived.

After her family left, I led Marie to the sofa, where she curled up against me.

“So what did my dad say when he dragged you off?” she asked.

I smiled, kissing her forehead. “He just wanted to make sure that I knew the consequences for hurting you.”

She yanked herself out of my arms, a horrified look on face.

I laughed, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

When we parted, I said softly, “He loves you, almost as much as I do. He only wants to protect you. I assured him there was no need for that, as it’s my job now. I told him how much I love you.”

She smiled sweetly, and kissed me.

She rested her head against my chest, and said, “I meant what I said, too. I wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t approve. I love you Tom.”

I kissed her head and held her even tighter. “I love you too Marie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
